100 Days
by Roach99
Summary: Ruby writes in a journal for 100 days, showing us a few days in the life of Ruby Rose many years later.


**Hey, it's me again.**

 ** _*Dodges tomato aimed for my head*_**

 **Hold on, hold on, I know I haven't updated any of my fics in... well, a rather long time. I've just been busy with life.**

 **Then suddenly, through unforeseen circumstances, I was struck over the head with inspiration to write a thing, so this was made from said inspiration.**

 **So... yeah, made a nice little ficlet for you guys to read, enjoy!**

 **Also, sorry for the weird format, working on this was a bit of a fun experiment.**

* * *

 **Day 1:**

Hey, it's me, Ruby! You probably know who I am. Y'know, this IS my journal after all, heheh…

Oh right, introductions, silly me! Um… yeah, so Yang got me this journal after saying that I should keep a record of what I do during the day and all that stuff. I thought it was a cool idea, so I'm doing it anyway.

So yeah, it's been around four years since Pyrrha said yes. I really hadn't seen her apologize so much after not responding for a whole minute, yikes! But after some time, she calmed down and we got engaged!

And it's been about… two years since we got married. We got a nice little house in Patch, there's really not much for me to say about it. It's got an oven though, so you know what that means?

Unlimited cookies, yeeeee!

Sorry! Sorry! My bad. Gosh, I'm starting to sound like Pyrrha. Eep! I hope she doesn't read that part.

Oh, here she comes from her mission in Mistral, I gotta go now.  
This is Ruby Rose-Nikos signing off!

 **-0-**

 **Day 4:**

Ugh, I really need to find a better place to put this than on top of the underwear drawer, I keep forgetting to write in it! Darn it!

Oh well, I'll make it up by making this an extra long entry.

A kiss is a good way to start the morning, did I ever mention that? It really is. After I was finished baking my latest batch of cookies, I turned around to see Pyrrha right behind me! Almost gave me a heart attack as I dropped the tray. It's a good thing that her Semblance is Polarity, those cookies wouldn't have stood a chance with the floor otherwise.

What if Zwei was there when I dropped them? That would've been horrible!

But yeah, Pyrrha managed to catch the tray before placing it onto the counter, wrapping me up in her arms and kissing me.

If I was 15 again in this situation, I would gone all, "Ugh! Kissing = gross!". But nope, now is a different story!

She said my lips tasted like strawberries, probably because I didn't lick the flavored chapstick off of them this time.

Note to self: buy more chapstick.

Pyrrha doesn't usually eat chocolate chip cookies, so I bake an extra few oatmeal ones for her. I know she likes them, so I'm always happy to make them for her.

Hm… winter is right around the corner, and I haven't really used Crescent Rose in quite a while. That gives me a few ideas…

Addedum Ademum addemdum **Addendum (Yes, got it right!)** : Chopping success! We now have enough firewood for when it snows. Pyrrha will be so happy when she comes back home. Ooh, maybe I should put on a movie when she returns.

 **-0-**

 **Day 7:**

CUDDLES!

Oh sorry, had to get that out of my system.

Turns out it was about to snow today, what a coincidence (three days after chopping wood, right?). Pyrrha had to stay home because she caught a cold, more happy for me.

So we practically just did nothing for today except watch movies in the living room, drink hot chocolate, and cuddle.

And there was a lot of cuddling involved.

I managed to talk Pyrrha into cuddling with me for the rest of the day. I can be very persuasive when I want to be… okay so I still have the Xiao-Long genes in me, don't judge me.

Wait a minute, you're a book, you can't judge.

But yeah, cuddles and chocolate, great way to spend the day.

Ooh, that rhymed!

 **-0-**

 **Day 8:**

Ugh… I regret everything.

Now I have a cold too. I think this was a sorta less-good idea in hindsight.

You won't mind if I use some of your pages as tissues, right?

…

Cool, you're the best.

No, wait. No, there're some tissues on the nightstand.

But they're so far awaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

I got the tissues.

Mission accomplished.

Nose is considerably less runny. At least Pyrrha made some more chocolate for me, she always knows just how many marshmallows I want in it.

Hmm, I should call Yang and ask how she's doi- wait no, she's gonna know I'm sick. She's gonna get the warm milk and the motivational cat poster.

What about Weiss? I wonder how she's doing. Haven't heard from her since we graduated.

 **-0-**

 **Day 10:**

Whew, day 10 of having this book. It should be like a celebration or something.

So I called Weiss, she said she's doing well. She doesn't sound well though, keeps saying something about migraines and puking up her guts sometimes. Probably shouldn't be too bad.

Pyrrha came back with a buncha bandage wraps on her shoulder, said that an Ursa scratched her there during a mission. The people that she works for were able to patch up the wound quite nicely, so there probably won't be a scar when it finally heals.

I think scars are cool, but not too much scars, just the right amount to say, "Hey, you look like you've been in a lot of fights. Got any cool stories?"

It's not cool when they have some very little scars like paper cuts, or a whole lot of scars that just say you did a lot of dumb stuff like bar fights. Those aren't cool. Uncle Qrow may drink sometimes, but he knows how to handle himself…. Sometimes.

Shut up, my uncle is cool.

 **-0-**

 **Day 15:**

I really need to learn to keep this in a more noticeable area.

So… I got a call from Nora and Ren, sweet! They're living in Kuroyuri again, managed to fix the place back up after all these years. People are living there now with them, it's so cool! Since the town is now a haven for Huntsmen too, it's also much more protected. No Grimm attacks since then!

Oh, and Ren announced that Nora was pregnant with their third child. Ohmygosh! Nora Valkyrie, breaker of legs and best mom in Kuroyuri. Ren's a bit more talky, though I'm not sure if it's because he's the mayor or because he's just that excited for another kid. I think it's both.

I should ask Pyrrha about us having kids, I think it'll be possible with all the stuff Atlas is able to do. Atlas science is the finest in the world though, they managed to rebuild Penny again after all! Her dad and Ironwood are so nice.

 **-0-**

 **Day 17:**

I took Pyrrha to the movies. She wanted to see that new horror movie, the one with the Huntsman whose Semblance traps him in a dream filled with vampire beowolves.

Spoiler alert: there were aliens in it too! It's like that Spruce Willis movie where the guy survives a train crash and finds out he's invincible. They both have cool plot twists, I'm gonna buy them for us to watch again when it releases.

 **-0-**

 **Day 19:**

The store's selling raisins on discount. I'll probably put raisins in Pyrrha's oatmeal cookies, I'm sure she'll like them.

Addendum (Yay, spelled it right!): She loves them!

 **-0-**

 **Day 23:**

Spoiled, dammit darn it!

How was I supposed to know those raisins were spoiled the whole time!

Grrrr… now Pyrrha's sick again, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have bought those stupid raisins to begin with. I better look at them better next time I do something like this again.

 **-0-**

 **Day 24:**

Pyrrha's allergic to grapes?!

What? How?!

I mean, I didn't know she was allergic to grapes. Apparently she didn't know she was allergic to grapes. Does that mean she's never eaten raisins before?

Wait a minute, does that mean all the grapes in grape soda during the food fight years ago was all a lie? Wait no, focus!

I'm sighing as I write this part right now.

Um… Pyrrha's still fine, just a bit irritated around the eyes and lips, and a bit rashy, and a bit swollen.

Uuuuuuuugh, I hate this so much!

 **-0-**

 **Day 26:**

Took Pyrrha's place for the assignment in Mistral. Apparently there were a couple Ursai that terrorized some of the villagers. Killed some of them with Crescent Rose before another Huntsman finished them off.

It was Russel, the same one from Team CRDL, Russel Thrush if I remember. We talked for a while after the mission was over. Cardin, Sky, and Dove are all working together in Vale while he's taking up a few missions in Mistral. He said it was nothing too special. Turns out he's married to Velvet, who knew?

Oh oh! I forgot to say that he also got rid of the mohawk too! Yep, the top of his head is covered, he's not a stripey boy anymore.

Anyway, after I'm done writing this, I'm gonna get on the Airship back to Patch so I can see Pyrrha again.

 **-0-**

 **Day 28:**

Wifey's Pyrrha's doing much better now that she's got some rest. She's so cute when she sleeps! Her hair's so red, it's like cherries. NO WAIT, it's like strawberries. I wonder if it tastes the same.

Ugh, pah! Note to self again, never try to taste hair ever again! That was a really dumb idea. I still need to get these strands out of my tongue. On the bright side, I need to buy the same conditioner she uses, her hair is so soft!  
Better experiment is a success: nuzzling face in hair as she sleeps has proven to be a much more effective way to sleep. I recommend this to your doctor and sleep therapist (do those exist?), get someone with soft hair and sleep with them.

… Wait, that sounds weird when I say it like that.

Oh well, I'm gonna go to sleep, see ya!

 **-0-**

 **Day 30:**

Oh no…

I'm uh… I'm in a bit of a situation.

Ya see, I went to the pharmacy to pick up some aspirin in case one of us got sick again. But um… the name brands sounded very very similar. I took a few before I realized it.

I didn't buy aspirin… I um… I accidentally took aphrodisiacs.

Hey! It's not my fault the name brands sounded the same, okay!

Darn it, darn it all to heck. My legs are shaky, my chest is getting all tingly, I'm uh… getting all hot and bothered and stuff like that for the past few hours. It's so embarrassing having to write in this state, why am I doing this?

Oh shoot, Pyrrha's back. I'll uh… I'll be right back.

 **-0-**

 **Day 30:**

Ahh… today is a good day.

It's still winter, but the sun is out. The snow is melting, there's water everywhere.

I'm in such a good mood today, I don't know why. For some reason Pyrrha keeps giving me these odd looks. She keeps looking away every time I look at her, she keeps smiling and her face keeps blushing. I'm not saying it's weird, nor do I want it to stop, but I don't know what's going on with her. .

I'm feeling a little light-headed for some reason, I remember leaving some aspirin on the counter, maybe I'll take some of those.

Yep, that oughtta do the trick.

 **-0-**

 **Day 33:**

The side effects to the aphrodisiacs was temporary short-term memory loss.

That means I've been uh… umm… yeah…. With Pyrrha, for three days straight.

Why am I such a dummy?

 **-0-**

 **Day 35:**

Dad dropped off Zwei at our house, we're taking care of him for the next few days. He mentioned something about Blake not liking dogs, which was probably why Zwei wasn't with Yang.

Oh well, at least he'll have some quality time with me and Pyrrha! Yes!

 **-0-**

 **Day 36:**

Zwei stole Pyrrha's towel just as she came out of the shower and continued to strangle said towel while she had to go back to the bedroom to change… in the nude.

Darn it, Zwei!

 **-0-**

 **Day 40:**

I had four other days written down before, but Zwei accidentally spilled some coffee on the paper. Somehow the rest of the book is still safe, but not those four other entries.

On the bright side, he's getting along with Pyrrha better. They both like playing fetch a lot, that's nice.

 **-0-**

 **Day 42:**

Well, I had all of these fun activities that I had with Zwei earlier, but the entries were lost earlier. Now Dad picked Zwei back up and take him home. I talked with Dad again just before he left, asking how Yang and Blake were doing.

He said that, "They were fine and were thinking about going on a trip somewhere for their honeymoon."

Hmm… if I had to take a guess, I'd say they were heading to Menagerie. I bet Blake hasn't introduced her parents to Yang yet. I wonder how'd that go.

Oh! Also, today is a special day! It's Pyrrha's birthday! Yeeeeee!

I'm baking a cake for her, it's round and shaped like her shield. I couldn't find the right dye for her shield color, so I made my own. I hope she likes pumpkin flavored frosting.

If there's anything I like in this world, it's weapons and baking, and combining the two is a big yes!

 **-0-**

 **Day 43:**

Great news yesterday, Pyrrha loved the cake. She said it reminded her of when we were all in Beacon, when it was just us: Teams RWBY and JNPR. Heh, those were the days.

Something cute and funny happened today, Pyrrha had gone to the shed to check up on her weapons, then I heard a scream. I raced over there as fast as I could to see Pyrrha on top of one of the shelves, screaming and pointing at something. I turned around to see that a mouse had knocked over one of the tools and that the crash had frightened her.

I evicted the mouse from the shed since it was just freeloading there.

What? If it wanted to stay there, it'd have to start paying rent, okay? Sheesh.

 **-0-**

 **Day 46:**

Got a haircut today.

Haircuts are weird. Well, not the part where you're doing the cutting, but saying the word.

Haircut.

Hair cut

Hair… cut.

You're not getting one hair cut, you're getting all of them cut. Unless you got some new hairstyle going on, in that case, you're getting some hairs cut.

Lemme explain, so I decided a while back that I wanted to know what it was like to have Yang's hair, so I began growing out my hair around… a year ago, I guess? Now I decided to get it cut, it keeps getting in the way when I bake and go on Huntsman missions and bake more.

I now look like how I did when I first went to Beacon. Pyrrha said it was nice, said it made me look cute.

I am not cute, I am pretty! :(

Now she's nuzzling my hair… why have you betrayed me, short legs?

 **-0-**

 **Day 49:**

Welp, it's almost the 50th day I've had this book, just halfway to 100, right? That's cool.

This calls for a celebration, a 50 day anniversary!

…

Oh no, ooooooh no no no no.

DAMMIT I just forgot! Tomorrow is me and Pyrrha's anniversary! I dunno what to get her for tomorrow. Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!  
Brain, why must you let me forget these important details!

Um.. uh, I need to get her something important, something she might like.

Would a ring work? No, we already got the ones we're wearing.

Chocolates? Darn it, no, I already make cookies.

Flowers? NO NO, I already make a mess with those around the house when I use my Semblance.

Could I try making something for her? I already bake, so…

Another sigh as I write this part. I… I guess I'll just have to tell her that I don't have an anniversary gift. Ugh, she's gonna get so mad! But I don't know what to do!

 **-0-**

 **Day 51:**

Um…. well then, yesterday was quite a thing.

I told Pyrrha about what happened, she was okay with it. We spent the day just watching more movies and eating popcorn.

Then uh… I realized that Pyrrha may have found out about the aphrodisiacs and, well… I think you get the picture. Wait no, get those thoughts out of your head, journal.

Wait, you don't have a head… okay so whoever else that just so happens to read this, get those thoughts out of your head.

But… maybe I should wear my stockings again… hee hee hee…

No wait, stop! Bad thoughts, very bad thoughts!

 **-0-**

 **Day 53:**

Welp, it's decided. Me and Pyr have decided to go on a trip to visit everyone else to see how they're doing. She wrote down a list so we can keep track of who we visit.

In order, we got Yang and Blake, Weiss, Ren and Nora, Team SSSN, Team CFVY, probably Team CRDL if what Russel told me was true, Dad, and of course, Uncle Qrow.

I'll make sure to write in everything that happens while we're away. In the meantime, we have to pack for the trip. I'm so excited to see them again!

 **-0-**

 **Day 70:**

SORRY SORRY, IM SO SORRY.

I was supposed to bring the journal with me, but I accidentally left it behind just as we got on the airship to Mistral. Darn it! I'll make it up by writing everything that happened right now.

Visiting Dad and Qrow was our first stop, but it was also sorta like a warming up thing too. Getting ready to see the rest of the gang. I'm a bit anxious, but Pyrrha said that I'll be alright. I trust her.

Okay, so we went to see Ren and Nora second. I could already see that her belly swelling, but she said that she had a few more months before she had another leg breaking kid in the family. Ren said it was too early to tell what it would be, but he's happy with whatever they get.

Team SSSN kinda went their own ways after they graduated from Haven. Sun moved back to Vacuo to be with his family, which was nice. Sage and Neptune work together in Eastern Mistral where most of the Grimm are, and Scarlet's now a Professor at Haven, which was something I really didn't expect until now. It was kinda casual, but nice to see them all the same.

We found the rest of Team CRDL just as they were back from a Huntsman mission with Team CVFY. Turns out that both teams had cleared away the bad air between them after Russel and Velvet got married. They seemed to all be doing pretty well. Cardin, Dove, and Sky all work together, just as Russel had said, while all of Team CFVY stayed together even to this day, it's pretty nice.

Turns out Yang and Blake actually did fly to Menagerie to visit Blake's parents, so we had to book another flight that had been scheduled two days after we got to Vale. Ugh, it was so complicated.

But yeah, we found them in the market, Yang lost Blake as they were looking for food. We found her in the seafood section clutching a giant tuna.

I guess you can say we had to _fish_ her out of there… I'm starting to get the impression that Yang is starting to be a bad influence. Anyway, it turns out that Blake's dad, Ghira (I think that was his name) approved of her, but I don't think Kali really likes Yang, I dunno why. Yang may be a bit too much with the puns, but I don't see why she wouldn't like her.

Last but definitely not least, we went to Atlas to meet Weiss, the bestiest BFF to ever exist in all of Remnant. We just had to get past all the security and convince her head of security that we were friends of Weiss for about an hour or two, sit was no biggie, luckily Weiss arrived just in time so we wouldn't get thrown out. Hooray!

We hugged and she called me a dolt, just like old times, heheh…

She's now the owner of the SDC and is currently in the process of making conditions for her company's workers better than she's already made them so far. She said that this would change the view of the Schnee Dust Company and that her efforts would finally bring back the heart and soul of the company that her father had sold away before.  
OOH! Even better, Weiss is expecting just like Nora! So awesome! She said that it was going to be a girl. Apparently the father is currently in Menagerie sorting out political affairs with their leaders. Darn it, we could've met him too! Weiss said she hadn't decided on a name for the baby, but that's alright, I'm sure she'll come up with something.

We spent a couple days with all of them and said our goodbyes, then went on one last trip back home and here I am, writing in this journal once more.

 **-0-**

 **Day 72:**

I just remembered something. Something I didn't want to forget.

 **-0-**

 **Day 77:**

Why?

Why did I forget?

 **-0-**

 **Day 78:**

It's been a long time, hasn't it, right?

I often think about how far we've come in life. The friends we made, the lives we shared, everyone we've loved and… and lost.

I'm just feeling so mopey today, I dunno why. Pyrrha noticed too, she tried fixing it up with more cuddling and kisses, but I know she feels the same way too.

Another sigh.

No, no there's nothing wrong with our marriage, we're doing just fine. We know we'll have kids one day. Not today, but sometime soon.

Between me and Pyrrha, we found ourselves in love several years back. I remember how it was, those same beautiful green eyes, that red hair. The haze of smoke during that battle…

I couldn't love her any more than that moment in time, and I still feel it even now.

 **-0-**

 **Day 80:**

This is all I'm going to write for today, nothing really happened yesterday either.

 **-0-**

 **81:**

Or this one.

 **-0-**

 **82:**

Or this one either.

 **-0-**

 **Day 86:**

How long has it been since I cried?

I asked that to Pyrrha, she said that it was after she had said yes to my proposal. I nodded to her and gave her a hug.

Then I started crying, and Pyrrha started comforting me. I felt like a big baby in her arms, it was so unfair. Why couldn't I move on from this?

I really don't have much to say, aside from me crying all day and Pyrrha holding me in her arms.

I just can't.

I can't.

 **-0-**

 **Day 89:**

I went up the attic, it's been a while since I have. I looked through the old photos.

Ugh, why is looking at these so hard?

I… I'm gonna go bake some cookies, yeah, that'll help me with the sadness.

 **-0-**

 **Day 90:**

Cooking didn't work, still feel sad.

Now I'm sad, accidentally burned my finger, Pyrrha's sad too, and I have burnt cookies.

Damn it.

 **-0-**

 **Day 96:**

Another sigh.

Well, I've been moping around this long, I might as well do something about it now.

I talked with Pyrrha, she said she wanted to come with me. I told her yes, because she's going through the same thing too.

We're going to Beacon tomorrow.

 **-0-**

 **Day 98:**

So here we are now, just off the airship and standing in front of Beacon.

I'm writing this down as I'm walking, the place looks newer, probably because of the repairs after we took it back from the Grimm, but even then, I can't help but feel old memories come back up.

I remembered when Yang left me behind and I met Weiss and Blake, I remember when Professor Ozpin launched us into the Emerald Forest, I remember when I was made leader of Team RWBY.

I remember the dance, our mission with Professo Doctor Oobleck.

I remember the fall of Beacon, almost forgetting it for a moment, like a bad dream that you get when you were a kid, then you remember it years later as an adult, that's what feels like right now.

We finally made it to the center. That monument near the Academy itself, the one with the two Huntsmen standing on top of a cliff over a beowolf.

I wonder how the new Headmaster is now, Oscar Pines. I hope he's just as nice as Ozpin. Those new students are gonna need all the help they can get.

…

They made a new monument, one made after the fall of Beacon.

I remember what happened, it was so vivid, so searingly painful that I can't help but remember it regardless.

Out in the courtyard was this new monument, standing from the entrance with its stony eyes.

He was clad in the armor of a knight standing upon a bronze pedestal, his sword and shield being polished steel. The same that fought on the front of Beacon, determined to stop evil even if it meant the end of his own life. And it did, I watched it happen.

I watched as Cinder drove an arrow into the heart of Jaune Arc, he's the one who gave his life in an attempt to stop her.

It was because of him, because of his sacrifice, that awoken my abilities. Through him, we were able to stop Cinder, Salem, and everyone that tried to hurt us, our family, and everyone else on Remnant.

There was a plaque for him.

"Jaune Arc

A Selfless Soul lost. For his shining resolve saved many."

It… it seemed fitting for him.

I know Pyrrha had loved him, in the same way that she loves me. She admired his drive and determination to never give up, even in the face of certain doom.

I miss him too. He was like a brother to me, and he lost his life trying to fight against impossible odds.

I miss him, and I know Pyrrha missed him as well.

But… but we had seen the brighter side of all of this, he gave us the strength to carry on with our mission. Jaune had fallen, but in that moment of defeat, we were given hope that we will push through to what he could not.

He saved our lives, and we sought to carry on his legacy.

…

Writing this is hard. I see that now.

We had more words to say to him, to tell him how the others were, just like I did with mom.

We continued to sit in silence, to honor him as our friend and hero before taking our leave. The trip back home was as silent as it would ever be.

 **-0-**

 **Day 100:**

I told Pyrrha that I love her.

I tell her that everyday. No matter what happens, I always tell her that.

But today was different. I don't know what changed, but we seem a bit… happier.

I mean, comparing that to all the mopiness from before, yeah, this was hundreds of times less sad.

But now? It feels like something was lifted off, like some huge weight.

Our visit to Beacon was fairly recent, and that Jaune's memory would always be preserved.

Maybe that's what it was, that he'll always be remembered. If not to the students of Beacon, then everyone who knew him before.

Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Yang, Blake, Weiss (especially Weiss!), and me.

No matter what happens, no matter how big or small they were in their actions and lives, no one is insignificant, and that those people will forever be remembered by the lives that they had touched.

And with that memory preserved forever in our hearts, we can move forward to a brighter future.

I hope whoever reads this will know that they had touched the lives of others, that they had changed them for the better or that they impacted them positively in some manner or another.

…

I think that's a nice finisher for day 100, gotta make sure those cookies don't burn again.

Bye!

Xoxo.

 _The End._


End file.
